Compared with liquid crystal display devices and plasma display devices widely applied at present, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices have earned increasing attention due to their self-illuminating, diversity of colors, high response speed, wide angle of view, light weight, low thickness, low power consumption, flexible display capability and other advantages.
Typically an OLED display device is consisted of a glass substrate, an Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) anode, an organic layer (including an organic light-emitting material layer), a semitransparent cathode and other components, wherein when voltage is applied to the anode, holes of the anode and electrons of the cathode are combined at the organic light-emitting material layer to excite the organic material in the organic light-emitting material layer to emit light. The OLED display device can generally fall into the two categories of a Below-Emitting OLED (BEOLED) display device and a Top-Emitting OLED (TEOLED) display device.